earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Adam Frankenstein
History (Submitted by Radar) Adam Frankenstein: 1707 - 1818 This simulacrum was created by Victor Frankenstein in The Hesse, a "fictional" version of Germany found in the Fables' Homeland. Upon bringing his "creation" to life, Victor became frightened and fled. The "monster" wandered the countryside trying to make sense of what he was. Out of fear, the monster avoided society and spent a year secretly studying a rural family. Overcome with loneliness, he chose to seek out his creator. Calling himself "Adam", the creation demanded Victor create him a female counterpart. Victor agreed on the condition that the "Adam" and his "Eve" flee to the remote parts of the world. Adam agreed. Unlike the story in our world, Victor does not tear the Bride apart, but sees the female version to completion and lets his creations disappear. However, after seventy years of isolation with her mate, Eve wished for a child. Adam and Eve returned to confront Victor, but their creator was horrified by their request. Before returning to their exile, Eve returned to speak with Victor in private to beg him to reconsider. When Eve did not return, Adam returned to Castle Frankenstein. There he came upon Victor's wife Elizabeth. Frightened by the monster, the woman screamed. Adam tried to assure her he meant no harm and was her husband's "son". This only made Elizabeth more unstable and when Victor arrived to find Elizabeth, he blamed Adam for upsetting her. Adam left to continue his search for Eve. He later broke into Victor's lab and found his wife dismembered. Victor and Elizabeth came to check on the commotion and upon seeing the body and the monster, Elizabeth began to scream. Trying to quiet his hysterical wife, a struggle ensued and Victor accidentally killed her. Ignoring Victor's loss, Adam demanded that Victor repair Eve, but instead Victor blamed Elizabeth's death on his creation and locked him in the lab. Victor then torched the lab and fled. Adam Frankenstein: 1818 - 1942 After the release of Mary Shelley's "Frankenstein", Adam gained enough imaginative favor to resurrect. Learning his creator had fled to the real world, Adam made the same transition. He searched the world for his creator to no avail. Though he had many adventures, he was brought down by Sheeda raiders while protecting a German village in 1931. Beheaded by King Melmoth himself, Adam had his still-living head tossed into the bottom of a well. Where it remained for over a decade, Frankenstein remaining quite alive and perceptive throughout all of it. Adam Frankenstein: 1942 - Present Adam's head and body were recovered by Nazi occultists who used necromantic rites to turn him into a weapon of war. Fortunately, a recent motion picture release had allowed Eve to return to life and transition to the real world in search of her husband, allowing her to lead a bold rescue with the help of a special team of Allied forces known as SHADE. After having the stain of Nazi sigils removed from his flesh, Adam and Eve rekindled their love and continued to search for their creator while also continuing to be active participants of SHADE as it fought against the Sheeda and other supernatural threats. Adam and Eve even joined the Seven Soldiers for a time. Later, Zatanna asked Adam to be a founding member of Dark Justice. He accepted.Network Files: Adam Frankenstein Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Sure this big guy seems pretty tough and looks as scary as they come, but I'll have you know he's been taken down by a stoner and a talking dog. Yes, you heard me right. He and Mystery Inc were on the case when he bumped into Scooby and Shaggy, both sides assumed the other was the culprit. Scooby and Shaggy then lured ol' Patches into one of Fred's traps. Threat Assessment Resources * Simulacrum Fable Physiology: As an undead Fable, Frankenstein has a number of unique abilities ** Enhanced Agility: He was built so that his joints were more supple than a regular humans, allowing him astonishing motor skills. ** Enhanced Intellect: With a patchwork brain that is larger than normal and gifted with the fragmented knowledge of every person that made up his body, many skilled scholars, Frankenstein is incredibly bright. He taught himself to read, speak, and has shown himself to be quite the strategist. He has a passion of knowledge that surprises many people. ** Enhanced Resilience: Frankenstein may feel pain, but he is quite able to shrug off many debilitating injuries without impairing his ability. ** Enhanced Strength: Frankenstein is a massive being whose muscles have been reinforced through alchemical processes, giving him raw lifting power that greatly exceeds mortal men. He has Class V Enhanced Strength. ** Immortality: Due to both his Fable nature and his undead state, Frankenstein does not suffer the rigors of age. Nor do his patchwork parts easily rot, despite their lack of true life. Also, Fables do not follow the traditional cycle of death. When a Fable is killed, it may return to life if the Fable is popular enough with "Mundies". Frankenstein is not an exception to this incredible power. He has died twice before. ** Self-Sustenance: Frankenstein does not need to eat, drink, breathe or sleep to survive though he does enjoy doing all those things. If he goes without any of those for a prolonged period, his extremities may begin to rot and his stitching may come loose, but it will not kill him. * Head Bolts: Not an extreme fashion statement, the bolts in Frankenstein's head are what allow him to be revived should he be 'shut down' by running a strong electrical current into the bolts to jump-start his brain. ** Signal Reception: The bolts can be adjusted to tune into frequencies. With some adjustment, he can intercept simple radio signals. ** Telepathy: While another person is touching both bolts, Frankenstein can share his memories with them and allow them to do the same. * Adventurer: Frankenstein has been an active adventurer for 300+ years. ** Master Brawler: Frankenstein is an excellent hand to hand fighter and wrestler. His strength makes him exceptionally dangerous. ** Master Swordsman: Frankenstein is a skilled swordsman. ** Competent Marksman: Frankenstein is a good shot with most guns. ** Novice Scholar: Frankenstein has a wide array of knowledge, covering many fields of study. More of a jack of all trades than a master of any. * Paraphernalia: In his adventures, Frankenstein has come upon many souvenirs and has even stumbled upon some powerful relics of occult significance. ** Sword of Michael: Frankenstein says a monk gave him this eternally sharp sword, supposedly once belonging to the Archangel Michael. ** Golden Pistol: Frankenstein carries a gold pistol supposedly blessed to kill monsters. He took it from a monster hunter who tried to kill him. Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Electricity: Frankenstein can be "shut down" if hit with a sufficient electrical jolt to his head bolts. * Vulnerability to Necromancy: He is also susceptible to certain types of necromantic spells, such as those the Nazis used to control him in WWII. * Patchwork Body: If suffering major damage, he may need to find replacement parts. Analytics * Physicality: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Occult: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Weapons: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Experience: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Ranged: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Strategy: 5 - Master / Remarkable Trivia and Notes Trivia * Frankenstein has a Threat Assessment ranking of 80, marking him as a High Threat. Notes * To those familiar with other iterations of the Creature Commandos, Adam Frankenstein replaces Patches on the Creature Commandos.(Earth-27 Rosters) Creature Commandos * His portrait is based on his appearance in New 52. * His enounter with Melmoth might be a nod to Seven Soldiers: Frankenstein. Links and References * Appearances of Adam Frankenstein * Character Gallery: Adam Frankenstein Category:Characters Category:Dark Justice Members Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory Members Category:Fable Category:Creature Commandos Members Category:Composite Character Category:Class V Enhanced Strength Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Telepathy Category:Marksmanship Category:Immortality Category:Occultism Category:Heterochromia Category:Brown Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Germans Category:Married Characters Category:Green Skin Category:Swordsmanship Category:Submitted by Radar Category:Government Agents Category:Male Characters Category:Frankenstein Family Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Enhanced Agility Category:High Threat Category:Subsidiary Reality U Category:Vulnerability to Magic